Icemas
Icemas is a special winter holiday, very similer to Christmas, that takes place on December 25. In this event, Man-Arctica travels the world to deliver toys to all the boys and girls in town. This event is celebrated in place of Christmas, due to having a different personality of the town. Going to see Man-Arctica The gift delivery system starts with a visit to see a mall Man-Arctica. Someone dresses up with Man-Arctica, and you sit with him. He gives you a Wishsicle so you can make your wish. After the wish is made, the mall Man-Arctica activates the Wishsicle's nice mode, and sends it up a pneumatic next to the chair, leading to the Igloo of Ice-olation. The kid is then sent down the ice slide in front of the chair, leading the kid home. *Note that there are rules to follow: #Once you are off the lap, you can't change your wish. #If you do something that insults the mall Man-Arctica (such as removing his costume, making the others cry), the Wishsicle will change to naughty mode. Wishsicles Nice Wishsicle.JPG|A Wishsicle when in nice mode. Naughty Wishsicle.JPG|A Wishsicle when in naughty mode. Main article: Wishsicle The Wishsicle is used when kids make their wishes. By using them, they can make any wish they want, for anything. Only one wish can be used per Wishsicle, and the color it glows determines the mode it's in: blue for nice, red for naughty. You can reverse the process and re-wish if you'd like, but be careful, as it may start a lockdown. Workshop The Wishsicle is sent to the Igloo of Ice-olation's workshop, where the Blue Berries work on getting it ready. First, the Wishsicle is put on a scanner, where the computer scans the wisher, his status and wish request. The toy is then made, and put in the sack in Man-Arctica's sleigh. Or, gifts can be made manually, on a long work bench. There, the Blue Berries work on the wish requests if they don't want to use the scanner to make the gifts. *Note that if the gift is bad, it must be taken to the incinerator. Lockdown Every so often, the workshop may go into lockdown. This happens when a re-wished Wishsicle is put in the scanner by a new Blue Berry, or other purposes. Luckily, Man-Arctica ends the lockdown by giving the Blue Berries a short Icemas nog break. After they recieve the nog, the lockdown alarm terminates, and the Blue Berries go back to work. Giving Gifts Man-Arctica rewards the Blue Berries with a medium cheese pizza, then sets off with the gifts. Two of his polar bears, Dusty and Brady, pull the sleigh. The third, Old Gentle, stays at the Igloo to screen the Wishsicles. If he needs help, two volunteers use the RPDS 4-51 (Rapid Present Delivery System) at the back of his sleigh. That way, he has more help to deliver gifts. When he reaches a house, he sneaks in through the resident's refrigerator (if it has one), and puts the requested gift under the Icemas tree. Then, he goes back through the refrigerator and returns to the sleigh. *Remember these to follow: #Man-Arctica will temporarily freeze the resident if it finds him. #He will give the resident the gift if the resident asks for it. #He'll destroy the resident if it crys to loudly, for that he can't stand. #Sometimes, kids will be up late to catch their gifts. Trivia *Icemas is in place of Christmas on the show, but in "Night Morning", Yo says that Santa Clause delivers presents. *Man-Arctica may find his snack in the resident's house, but it must be milk and cookies, as the other way around will make him sick. *Old Gentle was named ironically. *Man-Arctica will put a kid on the permanent naughty list forever if it passes off as a Blue Berry. *Icemas was mentioned again in Micro-phonies when Fanboy imitated the bell & Mr. Mufflin mentioned: "Icemas vacation?!" Category:Events